Two genes in E. coli affect specific aspects of transposition. The gap gene is required for the transposition of an IS1 or IS5 to a site in the bgl operon which turns on the operon. Mutations in the rho gene affect the ability of the cells to carry out intra-chromosomal transportation but not interchromosomal transposition.